Recently, there has been a dramatic increase in the number of appliances, devices, vehicles, and/or other types of objects that include data collection, computing, sensing, and/or network communications capabilities in addition to their normal functionality. These objects, described as smart appliances, smart vehicles, smart buildings, smart infrastructure components, and so forth, may be organized into an Internet of Things (IoT), through which the objects may generate and exchange data. An IoT device, system, and/or infrastructure may enable objects to be sensed and controlled remotely over network(s), and the data generated by the objects may be collected, analyzed, or otherwise processed by computing devices and/or individuals. The large and ever-increasing quantity of data generated by IoT objects poses a challenge, given the limited capacity of traditional systems to communicate, store, and process the data.
A company can perform analytics processing on a set of data, such as IoT data. Analytics can involve the discovery of patterns in the set of data. Analytics can include the use of statistics, computer programming, and operations research, for example. Data visualizations can be used to presents insights generated from the analytics processing. Analytics can be performed, for example, by a data scientist. A data scientist can be knowledgeable in information science, computer science, statistics, probability, and machine learning, as well as in a particular type of data.